fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Peter (episode)
2x16 : This is about the episode named Peter. "Peter" is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Fringe. Synopsis Walter flashes back to 1985 while explaining Peter's otherworldly origins to Olivia. Also, Peter's mother is introduced, and details of the neighboring world reaffirm that there is more than one of everything. Plot While explaining Peter Bishop's other-worldly beginnings to Olivia Dunham, Walter Bishop flashes back to 1985. During his thirties, Walter explained the concepts of alternate realities to military officials and retrieved information of technological value. But when Peter became sick from a genetic disorder Walter spent all of his time working on a cure. Unsuccessful, he used a special machine that allowed him to look through to the Alternate Universe to observe the Walter Bishop of the alternate reality, whom he dubbed Walternate, who was also working on a cure for his Peter (who had the same genetic disorder), which was gradually worsening. One day, Walter is told by his wife Elizabeth Bishop to come home and see Peter; father and son shared a conversation before Peter passed away. After Peter's funeral, Walter witnesses his other self-succeeding in creating a cure for his alternate son's illness, but Walternate is distracted by the Observer September, who has arrived to witness the important moment. Unfortunately, Walternate does not see that he found the cure because of September's interruption and continues on with other combinations for a cure. Later, December and August meet with September to discuss September's revealed existence to Walternate and plan to fix things. Knowing that Walternate will continue unsuccessfully to make a cure, not knowing he has already succeeded, Walter decides to act. In order to give his son the cure, Walter plans to cross over to the parallel universe. Carla Warren, Walter's assistant, unsuccessfully tries to convince Walter not to do this. She approaches Nina Sharp for help in stopping Walter from risking disaster by traveling to the alternate world. Walter sets up his dimension-traveling apparatus on Reiden Lake, while Nina and Carla attempt to stop him. Walter and Nina struggle and Walter travels over the other side, but the vial containing the cure is broken in the process, while Nina loses her right arm from the closing portal. Without his cure, Walter goes to fetch the alternate Peter and travel back with him. He convinces the alternate Elizabeth that he is her husband and tells her he is taking Peter to the lab to cure him. Upon arriving back at his world, Walter and the alternate Peter drop through the ice in the lake. September arrives and rescues both of them from drowning, and tells Walter "The boy is important. He has to live." Walter uses the cure on the alternate Peter and cures him of his illness. Walter intends to bring the alternate Peter back to his alternate reality, but drops the idea when Elizabeth arrives at the lab, sees Peter, and is not willing to let Peter go again. Notable Quotes Walter: I've given him a name, Carla. Carla: Hmm? Walter: "Walternate." Walter: The Casimir Effect should produce a thinner, more porous region of space-time. I only need to affect the area for long enough to cross over to the other side with the vial of the cure. And ... and then, of course, recreate the effect to cross back again. Carla: Walter, you're trying to create a wormhole into another universe? Walter: Yes! I think I just said that. Walter: It was the first hole, Olivia. The first breach. The first crack in a pattern of cracks, spaces between the worlds. And it's my fault. Notes *The Observer appears many times as a main character in this episode. * This episode uses an alternate title sequence using 1980's style graphics, terms such as "personal computer" instead of "precognition" and "hive mind", and synthesizer music. * Two Observers come out of a showing of Back to the Future starring ; in reality, Stoltz was indeed originally cast as in that film before being replaced by . * The Observer September tells Walter "The boy is important. He has to live." Walter (and the viewers) thinks he is talking about Peter, but in season 5 we learn that he is likely talking about Michael. * Several other 1985 film posters are visible as well, including one for Clue', which foreshadows the next episode. * Although credited, Joshua Jackson (Peter Bishop), Lance Reddick (Phillip Broyles) and Jasika Nicole (Astrid Farnsworth) do not appear in this episode. Goofs * At the beginning of the episode, while the camera pans down the hallway past portraits of President Ronald Reagan and Vice President George H. W. Bush, the picture for Bush is not his Vice Presidential portrait, but his Presidential portrait, which was taken in 1989. It is not possible for it to have existed in 1985. * When Walter pulls up the car at Reiden Lake, you can see the tire impressions in the snow from a previous take. Music *"Worlds Away" by Strange Advance Cypher ru:Питер(эпизод) Category:Season Two Episodes